Unidentified Love Letter
by Seliniaki
Summary: "The love poured into the letter was so pure and strong, your Fame went up! But you still don't know who sent the letter." Rated for just a little bit of language at the end.


Eunwol had nothing left to return to. Moonbeam and the rest of the Pointy-Eared Foxes had forgotten him, and so had Athena Pierce. He now traveled from place to place, never interacting with other people. Put simply, he moved on.

One summer day, when Eunwol was training in the forests of Leafre, he chanced upon a box on the ground. The top was a light shade of blue, and the bottom was white. A big, yellow bow decorated the top, tying the entire thing together. He left it there, wondering if it was something someone lost. The pirate blasted a few more monsters, and there was another box lying on the ground, along with the money and other items in the remains of the centaur he'd just killed.

When he returned to town, there were around two hundred or so of those boxes in his inventory. It didn't take long to find out that the merchant didn't want to buy them, so the only thing left to do was to open them. The first contained a strawberry popsicle. Eun couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten ice cream. Probably before the final battle with the Black Mage. Soon, all that was left of the strawberry popsicle was the stick. He threw it away, knowing that the things that littered the ground would soon disappear anyway.

Inside the next box was an envelope. Eun opened it, noting the pink heart sticker. It was a love letter, of all things. A _love letter_.

_Dear Eunwol,_

_Words cannot express how I feel about you. You may think you have many faults, but to me, you are perfect in every way. There are billions of thoughts that flow through my mind when I think of you. The only thing that saddens me is that we cannot meet each other. Not a day passes without me thinking of you. Your smile. Your beautiful eyes. Your charming laugh. Know that it doesn't matter where you are, I will always love you._

Strange, wasn't it, that someone besides the Black Mage knew he existed? Eun had never stayed in the same town for more than a week, so when did someone fall in love with him? He hadn't smiled in a long time, and he _definitely_ hadn't laughed. This is very intriguing. He had to investigate further.

~Line Break~

The Lumiere was still as beautiful and extravagant as it was hundreds of years ago. Phantom was still as rich and handsome as he was hundreds of years ago. The only thing that wasn't the same was his strength. The Master Thief was weak. Very, very weak. Even after that strange potion Gaston made him drink, he was still powerless. Training on the orange mushrooms helped a lot. But they kept on dropping these weird blue and white boxes, and it was really annoying because none of his crew wanted them.

Phantom sighed, finally deciding to open one of them. It contained cologne. The specific brand that he was currently running low on. This perked the Master Thief's interest. Was he going to get more goodies? The next one had some weird pink tube thingy. Well, he didn't need that. The third box held a letter. There was a bright pink heart sticker sealing it. A love letter.

_Dear Phantom,_

_You are the world's most amazing person. There is an endless list of things you've stolen from the rich and dirty nobles, but there is one thing you've stolen from me. My heart. I've been thinking of you for a long time now, and I finally mustered the courage to write this letter. You are kind and caring and very, very handsome. No one is better than you. Please, would you marry-_

Phantom snarled and ripped the letter to shreds. He stood there, breathing heavily, for a long time before finally calming down and picking up the remaining pieces of paper on the floor.

"There is only one person I'll ever agree to marry, and that's Aria!" he yelled, throwing away the rest of the boxes he'd gathered overboard so that he'll never, ever see another love letter again.

~Line Break~

Rein was cold, even in the summertime. Aran loved the cold. She loved training with Maha and bashing everything to pieces. However, after beating up a few white puff ball monsters, Aran found a blue and white box. It looked like a present, so she opened it. Inside was a bowl of snake soup, still steaming and hot. It was delicious. Better than Mercedes' cooking. The warrior hunted down more puff balls and got another one of those gift boxes. This time, instead of a bowl of soup, there was some hair wax.

The third time she opened a box, there was a letter. With a pink heart sticker.

_Dear Aran,_

_My love for you is greater than the ocean. I've always been admiring you. The way you always persevere through hard times. The way you smile and laugh even though the mood is depressing. You are like the sun, radiant and life-bringing to all the people around you. When you fight, you are more graceful than a snowflake dancing in the wind. I love you, forever and always._

The warrior frowned, wondering who would write something as sappy as the letter in her hands. Maybe it was Maha's idea of a prank. Or maybe it was from Lilin's older brother. Mr. What's-his-name with the monocle. If she erased her name and put Lilin there…

~Line Break~

The final augury had finally been found. Luminous sighed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Now, he didn't have to worry about Eclipse taking over his mind and slaughtering everyone. Sure, it made him gain a few levels, but he'd much rather kill monsters. Except now, the monsters were dropping weird boxes, and they were taking up room in his Use inventory. Luminous needed that room for the countless mana potions he needed whenever he trained. He tried opening some of them, but all he got were popsicles and some face paint. He threw them all away.

The next time he tried opening a box, he received a letter with a pink heart sticker as a seal. A love letter.

_Dear Luminous,_

_You illuminate my world, making everything seem bright and full of life. Whenever I think of you, it is as if the sun would never set, and there would be no shadows to darken the landscape. My love for you is so great, the world might just burst into flames from it's scintillating passion. The sun dims in comparison-_

Luminous crumpled the letter into a ball and burned it to ashes. He hated it when people played word games with his name. The rest of the boxes were used as firewood that evening to cook dinner for Lania. And he might've kept two of the popsicles for dessert.

~Line Break~

Mercedes has always been a good leader for her people. She stayed strong when they needed comforting and fought the Black Mage for them. Many suitors came for her hand in marriage, but she'd refused and stayed single for the sake of the elves. A king on the throne would be disastrous. Sincere love letters came every week in the mail, but Mercedes never replied. Her duty was to her people. They needed her, and she was there for them. But occasionally, things would become tiring, and she wondered how she could continue. It was then that she play tricks on her advisors as well as the three Elders. Philius, in particular. Mercedes had noticed that whenever she killed a few monsters, a gift box would drop. She had already opened several of them.

Inside the next one nestled a white envelope decorated with a pink heart sticker.

_Dear Mercedes,_

_You are more dazzling than the world's most beautiful jewel. Cupid has shot me with a million arrows, and every time, my eyes fell on you. I admire the way you always give up your own needs in order to care for your people. It has touched me to the core. The only thing I've wanted for a long time was your love. It troubles me whenever I do not dream of your beauty when I sleep. When I think of you, my thoughts never stray. Will you marry me?_

Mercedes scoffed. Who was this person, to think she'd just accept when he didn't even leave his name! Maybe if she switched up the words a bit and resealed the letter, she could use this to make Philius blush. Or she could post a notice telling whoever wrote the letter that she agreed to marry them, and then shoot the person full of holes the first chance she got.

~Line Break~

Evan had been hunting pigs for dinner. He didn't know where the blue and white box came from, but it wouldn't hurt to open it and see what was inside. Mir looked over his shoulder while he pulled at the yellow ribbon. Inside the box was a letter with a pink heart sticker on the back. Evan had never gotten a love letter before. He also didn't want anyone seeing. Mir, completely understanding his master's train of thought, continued to demolish the pigs as Evan raced to the barn in order to read the letter.

_Dear Evan,_

_You are my idol! I dream about you every night, and think of you every second of the day. You are honest and smart and you care about your friends. Words cannot express how I feel about you. There might be millions of ways to say "I love you", but when I say this to you, it carries all my feelings. No matter what you think of me, you will always hold a special place in my heart._

As Evan was rereading the letter for the third time, the letter was snatched away by an annoying pain-in-the-neck Utah.

"Oooooooh? What's this?" he snickered, reading the letter and warding off Evan's futile attempts to get it back. "Looks like lil' Evan is getting love letters now, hmm? I wonder who sent it…"

"Utah! Give that back! And it's not what you think!" he screeched.

"Come and get it!" Utah sang, and ran off towards the house yelling, "Mooooom! Daaaad! Evan's got a looooooove letter!"

~Line Break~

The Black Mage chuckled as he watched Maple World from the skies above. He sighed dramatically when Phantom shredded his letter and then threw all the gift boxes overboard into the ocean. So many fine popsicles gone to waste. At least Eunwol ate one. The Black Mage sighed again when he saw his cast off light burning the boxes he'd gathered. Seriously, Phantom and Luminous needed something better to do with their life besides destroying the presents he worked so hard on to make. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He cackled maniacally, but before he could put his plan into action, the Black Mage noticed something down in the city of Elluel. His eyes widened under the black hood. However, when he tried to take a closer look, he was stopped short by the seal.

"NOOO!" he shrieked. "DAMN SEAL! LET ME OUT! MERCEDES AGREED TO MARRY ME!" 

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I was playing MapleStory and I noticed that my Eunwol had a _lot_ of fame. They were all from Unidentified Love Letters, and since the Black Mage is the only person who knows that Eun exists, I decided to write this.**


End file.
